


Mine is a crazy heart / What has it to fear?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a countdown to a 'maybe'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine is a crazy heart / What has it to fear?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for...

  
Day One, at the very beginning of the week. Maeda Keiji “accidentally” peeps in on Magoichi Saica, leader of the Crows, while she is taking a bath. She needs someone to be ready with her towel, he says. Magoichi Saica makes it a point to acquaint Keiji’s face rather intimately with the broad side of the solid iron bucket she had been using to wash herself with.

  
Day Two. The Saica Faction sets out to greet a new client in a neighboring city. Keiji tags along. The men chortle about dogs and pigeons. A look from their esteemed leader nearly makes them swallow their tongues.

  
Day Three. The contract is secured. Magoichi decides that it is time to leave. Everyone forgets about Keiji.

  
Day Four. They are halfway home when a building cloud of dust behind their army catches the attention of the scouts. The greenhorns prep their weapons – they’re restless, rearing to draw first blood from the next target that they’re given. The vets and the officers, however, wave them off, say they’re wasting their time. The confusion is momentary: Keiji’s form on the horizon – sprinting over, hands up and waving in the air, grinning ear to ear and shouting his “I’m so glad I caught up with you guys!”at the top of his lungs – soon explains everything for them.

  
Day Five. Magoichi takes almost the entire faction out to join the army of their current client and fulfill their mission. Before she leaves, Keiji attempts to ask her if he can come. She tells him that she needs him like a bullet hole through the head. He laughs, says he finds it cute when she’s trying to be funny. She decides to save the pleasure of kicking him in the nads for when she returns.

  
Day Six. The faction’s fighters are due to return. While they are still out, Keiji manages to woo the cooks and wenches in the kitchens, convincing them to let him help out in the kitchen and guide them, he’s got a great dinner all planned out! When the conquering heroes return, they come in to a great-smelling mess hall and the best-looking food they’ve had in over a year. They are incredibly pleased. Magoichi, however, sits at the head of the table, stoic, silent, eating her food without comment.

  
Day Seven. He will never know it, but Magoichi stumbles upon him on the patio sometime after lunch, taking a nap out in the sun. She’s the reason why he wakes up wrapped in a blanket and secure from catching a nasty cold.  



End file.
